Conspiracy Theory
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Thanks for keeping me company. NateMitchie.


--

Title: Conspiracy Theory  
Pairing: Nitchie (Nate / Mitchie), Smitchie (Shane / Mitchie), Naitlyn (Nate / Caitlyn)

Author: DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
A/N: (: Woot! Nitchie! I love Smitchie, but Nitchie just makes me smile so much. It's getting to be one my favorite Nate pairings.

Oh yes! 'Tis August 12th today. (: You know what that means. Jonas Brothers' new album! Go buy it. You need it. No, seriously, you do. It's great. Speaking of JB albums, all of the songs Connect Three sings in this fic are actual JB songs.

Anyways. Enjoy. Review. :D

--

If you picked one word to describe Nathaniel Gray, it would be safe.

He wasn't a risk taker, nor had he ever been a risk taker. And he was fine with that.

Nate planned on being safe for a long time. When he was older, he would get married to Caitlyn Gellar (who else?) and they would have a couple of kids, and he'd probably take a break from the music scene for a while. The thought of marriage and kids made him feel secure and happy. He didn't need to take risks because being safe had always made him feel so much better.

The moment that Nate Gray really saw Mitchie Torres, his safety fetish was forgotten.

--

It was Connect Three's five-year anniversary part, and Nate was standing in the huge ballroom of the Gray family's large vacation home, talking to his longtime girlfriend, Caitlyn Gellar.

"Nate, this is _seriously_ cool," Caitlyn said, completely in awe.

"It's not like you've never been to a Connect Three party before," Nate laughed.

"Well yeah, but not something this big. I mean, anybody who's anybody in the music business is here! Do you realize how many big-time producers I've seen? Look, there's Drake Diamond! Oh my God, he's produced for like...everyone! Can you introduce me?" Caitlyn gaped, her cheeks flush with excitement.

Nate smiled. He'd been dating Caitlyn for three years, but he'd never seen her this excited for anything _ever_.

"I have to go find Jason and Shane, but go on and talk to him. He's a chill guy," Nate said, kissing Caitlyn's cheek.

She looked at him incredulously; "Nate, it's _Drake Diamond_. How am I - "

"Caity. Stop. Just go ask him if he liked the concert or something. You don't have to recite the Bible in Arabic or anything," Nate put his hands on Caitlyn's shoulders.

She sighed before leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his lips. "For luck," she simpered then bounded off to where the renown producer Drake Diamond stoof.

The curly haired boy shook his head and began to walk around, searching for his two brothers/bandmates, Jason and Shane. They had to perform in fifteen minutes or so so, and still the two numskulls were no where to be found. Nate could feel himself getting a headache.

"Hey, Ella, have you seen my brothers?" Nate asked a pretty Latina girl.

"Hmm. Shane and Mitchie were heading for your sunroom, and Jason said he was going to the restroom," Ella smiled as another girl pulled her away.

"Thanks!" Nate called after her.

He went in the direction of the sunroom, head spinning with frustration. Shane was always running off with Mitchie five minutes before important things, leaving Nate and Jason to stall, often with bad knock-knock jokes. On one humiliating occasion, at the Illinois State Fair, Jason began to lead the crowd in a rousing chorus of the ABCs.

Nate wasn't sure he'd _ever_ live that one down.

"Shane! Dude, where are you?! We play in fifteen minutes and Jason and me aren't covering for you!" he called in the direction of the sunroom.

No answer.

Nate sighed heavily before bursting into the sunroom.

Lo and behold, Shane and his girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, were in the room.

On the couch.

Kissing feverishly.

"Oh God, that is...whoa, Shane...and Mitchie...just..." Nate's eyes bugged, and for a moment his blood boiled with something akin to jealousy (but it wasn't, of course not). Shane and Mitchie sat dangerously close, looking incredibly guilty, and Shane's lips were stained with a shade of gloss exactly like Mitchie's.

"Nate, this is...exactly what it looks like. I'll be out in like five minutes, okay?" Shane groaned as he disentangled himself and Mitchie (who looked thoroughly mortified at this point).

"Whatever, bro. I don't even care. When you decide to think about me and Jason for ten seconds, let me know," Nate spat and stormed out of the room.

On his way out, Jason caught up with him.

"Yeah, I'm great. Peachy. When does this thing end?" Nate said in monotone.

Jason frowned; "Hey, Nate, c'mon. You're upset."

"Jase, I'm just really sick of Shane right now. I'll be okay," Nate replied, softening slightly. He definitely didn't want to upset Jason.

The two brothers managed to take a detour through the house and find a backway to the stage in the ballroom.

Their mother was waiting for them when they arrived, smiling warmly. "Nate, Jason, where's Shane?"

"I don't - " Nate began.

"I'm right here, Mom," Shane bounded towards them.

"Good, I was getting worried. Anyways, you're all set to perform! Piano is up there for Nate, two guitars for Jason and Nate, of course there's a mic for you, Shane, and Nate, obviously, by the piano," Mrs. Gray said as she pointed to the instruments on the stage.

"Great! Can we start now, or are we waiting for anyone..." Shane asked.

Nate was about to make a snarky comment, but decided against it. His mother definitely wouldn't like that.

Mrs. Gray just smiled more; "Whenever you boys are ready. Before you go up, I just want to know how proud your dad and I are. I can remember when you were little babies.

"Thanks, Mom," Nate said, his heart swelling a little. He was still mad at Shane, but his mother's sentiment made him feel a little better.

Within three minutes, they were on the stage, prepared to perform.

"Hey guys! Look, me and Jason and Nate wanted to thank all of you for coming out tonight. We definitely couldn't have made it five years..."

While Shane said thank yous, Nate just decided to do some people watching.

Lots of celebrities, close relatives, and family friends. To be honest, Nate really didn't know half of the people. Most of them were associated with his parents or Shane. Jason and Nate had just wanted a small get together, but they'd been outvoted by Shane.

Wow. Shocker.

_Not._

"So, are you guys ready for us to play?" Shane flashed the crowd a charming smile.

The peoples' response was deafening. Nate cringed at the sudden, earsplitting noise.

"One, two, three!" Shane counted off before they began to play a song from their debut album, called "6 Minutes" (with a little help from some pre-recorded drums and a medley of other minor instruments).

While Nate played, all of his frustrations with Shane just disappeared. He blocked out everything – Shane, the screaming, his anger – and focused on the music, and playing every note, every part of the song to perfection.

The set went all too quickly, a blue of notes and lyrics, and Nate was completely calm by the time the last song was the be played.

It was slow, a pretty love song called "When You Look Me In The Eyes". There was no pre-recorded track for this one – they were playing it completely acoustic.

Nate started with the piano, then came Jason, and then Shane's singing.

Him and Shane sang together at the chorus, and during that time Nate decided to look out at the crowd again.

He spotted Caitlyn, still talking with Drake Diamond. Nate was happy for her, but his heart still hurt a little.

Nate averted his gaze to the rest of the crowd, where he saw Mitchie standing at the very front, looking directly at..._him_? Nate?

And for a moment, Nate's heart stuttered.

Mitchie smiled at him, brown eyes glittering. She mouthed _I'm sorry _at him, though Nate wasn't sure what she could possibly be sorry for, other than looking so incredibly tempting. Actually, Nate couldn't even remember his own name. Nolan? Nick?

Nate smiled back at her – a goofy, lovesick smile – subconsciously, before remember that this was _Mitchie_.

The song ended all too soon, and Nate got off the stage as hastily as possible.

He needed air.

Nate rushed up the stairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door shurt.

_What just happened? __**Mitchie?**__ Crap Nate, you are so screwed. Okay, you didn't just fall all over Mitchie. It was just because she looked really pretty – no, beautiful – and you were singing a love song. That's it. No need to freak._

In the midst of his thoughts, he hardly noticed a pretty, dark-haired girl walking into the room.

"Boo!" she cried.

"Oh jeez – Mitchie!" Nate said with a start.

"Did I scare you?" Mitchie giggled.

Nate flushed; "...do you need something?"

Mitchie's smile faltered. "Nate, are you okay? I just got worried when you ran off up here."

"I'm fantastic," Nate lied, avoiding eye contact.

If he looked Mitchie in the eye, his head might start reeling again.

"Nate, we're friends, tell me what's up," Mitchie said, setting a concerned hand on Nate's shoulder.

"It's just...Shane."

It wasn't a lie. He really was still sort of mad at Shane.

"Don't lie to me," Mitchie whispered, moving her hand away from his shoulder and onto his cheek.

Nate moved his face away; "What the hell, Mitchie? You were out there staring at me during the song like you...liked me, and all of a sudden it's like everything's..._different_..."

"Nate, I didn't mean - "

"You never mean to, Michelle, you're always apologizing. I want an explanation this time," he demanded softly, finally lifting his gaze to meet Mitchie's warm brown eyes.

Mitchie's eyes flooded with tears, and her hand clasped together.

Her white dress was too bright in the darkness of Nate's room, and its cheery, vivacious color was a sharp contrast to the owner's solemn expression.

"I should go," she whispered, voice crackling. She turned to go, but Nate gently grabbed her wrist.

"You can't run away from this. What's going on?" he asked.

Mitchie whirled back around, crystalline teardrops dripping from her cheeks. Her lips parted slightly as her eyes shifted around the room unsurely.

"Mitchie - "

Nate's words were forgotten as Mitchie swiftly moved forward and pressed their lips together.

His head began to spin with answerless questions, and his heart began to palpitate wildly in his chest. Oh, God. What was he doing?

He abruptly broke the kiss, eyes clouded with confusion. "What was that?"

Mitchie looked down for a moment before responding.

"I'm so sorry. Just...every minute of everyday for six months, I've been pretending like Shane is everything to me. And...Nate, I don't know how why it happened, but I fell in love with you. I _am_ in love with you. And I know you don't feel the same..."

Nate cut her off with another hard kiss.

He didn't know why he did it, but he did.

From the moment he'd met Mitchie Torres, he'd had a little crush on her. But she had Shane and he had Caitlyn, so he just ignored it.

Until tonight, when he saw her for what she really was, beyond Shane's girlfriend and Caitlyn's best friend.

Beautiful, wonderful, so incandescently perfect.

Nate didn't care about Shane or Caitlyn or safety right now.

All he cared about was Mitchie, and the feeling of her lips pressed to his, and her skin against his.

"This is bad," Mitchie gasped as Nate pressed kisses to her jawline.

"Then why do I feel good?" he whispered into her ear.

Mitchie shivered and attached her lips to his neck, first kissing softly before biting the area, hard enough to leave a mark but not break the skin. Nate inhaled sharply at the sudden contact on his skin.

Caitlyn _never_ kissed him like that.

He kissed her anxiously (with her responding enthusiastically) until his jacket came off, and his hands wandered to the zipper on her dress.

"Nate, I'm so sorry...we can stop, forget this ever happened if you want," Mitcchie looked up at him from under her eyelashes, biting her lips slightly.

Nate shook his head and looked down at the purity ring on his left ring fingers. He words _True Love Waits_ were engraved into it, but for the first time ever, he doubted the words.

What if Mitchie was the closest he ever got to true love? What if she _was_ his one true love? And how would he ever know?

"Do you love me, Mitchie?" he asked, trailing a finger over her cheek.

She smiled sadly; "I love you more than Shane, if that's what you're asking me."

"No. Just...are you in love with me, or do you love me?"

Mitchie kissed his cheek; "Both."

"Then let's stop thinking, let's just...do. Forget about Shane and Caitlyn and that stupid party. Stay with me, Mitchie, just for a while," Nate said, allowing Mitchie to set her head in the crook of his neck.

She looked unsure for a moment before replying with, "Close the door."

"Why?" Nate asked as he did so.

Mitchie looked at him before walking up to him and beginning to undo the tie wrapped around his neck.

It started with the tie, but then her fingers were tentatively unbuttoning his white dress shirt, and his own fingers were unzipping her dress.

They were probably moving too fast, but it didn't really matter. This was going to happen eventually, anyway.

His shirt was removed, and her dress fell from her figure onto the floor. Halfway there.

"I'm scared," Mitchie said, tearing up a little.

"Do you want to stop?" Nate asked, concerned.

Mitchie just shook her head.

Nate smiled.

--

The night was a canvas of emotions and kisses. For three hours they stayed in Nate's room, door closed (though carelessly unlocked), making love and whispering their dreams to one another. Nate had never felt so vulnerable or smitten in his entire life. Even as he stole Mitchie's innocence away, and she softly cried his name, he felt no guilt or shame. Only love.

"It's so late," Mitchie said somewhere near the end of the night as she kissed Nate's chest.

"I'm surprised people haven't started looking for us," he mused.

"I don't care," Mitchie replied, setting her head on his chest.

"Michelle, you're really something," Nate laughed slightly.

Mitchie laughed too, but their laughter was interrupted by Nate's cell phone buzzing on his nightstand.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Mitchie asked, her finger ghosting over the mark on Nate's neck that she'd left just hours before.

"No," Nate replied as he kissed the top of Mitchie's head.

The phone continued to buzz.

"Jeez, what do these people need?" Nate sighed before reaching over to pick up his cell phone.

He saw the words **2 NEW TXT MSGS** on the screen.

**Hey where r u? Have you seen mitch?  
-shane**

The first one was from Shane. He ignored it.

**Where'd u go? I have awesome news!  
:) caity.**

Nate bit his lip until it bled.

"Nate, you're bleeding," Mitchie said when she sat up.

"I'm fine," he smiled weakly, swiping his tongue over his lower lip so the blood disappeared.

His phone buzzed again.

**Ok i'm coming after u. and where's mitchie, i gotta get back to the hotel.  
-shane.**

"Damn it. Mitch, Shane's looking for me," Nate cursed, panicking a little.

"Oh no, we have to hurry. Shane isn't stupid," Mitchie said, quickly jumping out of the bed.

They dressed quickly, both hoping – praying – that Shane wouldn't walk in.

"Nate, what about that hickey on your neck?" Mitchie asked as she fastened her necklace on.

"Oh. Uh, I'll just put my collar up," he said, popping his jacket collar to hide the mark.

Mitchie giggled.

"Pretty gangster, aren't I?" Nate smirked, wrapping an arm around Mitchie's waist.

"Very."

They kissed for a moment before breaking apart.

"Tonight was..._amazing_, Nate," Mitchie said shyly.

"It was. But where do we go from here?" Nate sighed heavily, toying with a lock of Mitchie's dark hair.

"I - " Mitchie began before the door swung open.

Nate and Mitchie flew apart, thankfully before the intruder could step in.

"Mitch! Gods, what are you doing in here? And where've you two been this whole time?" Shane burst in, kissing Mitchie's cheek.

Mitchie eyed Nate, her eyes pleading with him.

"Oh, uh, well Mitchie and I just hung out in here. It was really hot down there and Mitchie didn't feel well, so..." Nate lied, coming up with something off the top of his head.

It was pretty much the lamest excuse ever, but Shane bought it.

"Well, you kept Mitch company, bro."

_Something like that,_ Nate thought.

"Anyway, we gotta jet, Mitchie. It's like two in the morning and your plane leaves at nine," Shane glanced at the clock.

"Yeah. It was fun," Nate smiled, giving Mitchie a hug.

"Thanks for _keeping me company_," Mitchie whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.

"Shoot, I think I lost an earring. Shane you can probably go out into the car, I'll only be a minute," Mitchie suddenly voiced.

"Sure, babe," Shane shrugged as he walked out of the room.

"You didn't lose an earring, did you?" Nate asked, intertwining their fingers.

"No. I just wanted a proper goodbye."

"Me too."

"I love you Nate, Nate. Don't forget that, okay?" Mitchie gave him a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you too. I'll never forget, I swear," he promises before they broke apart.

Their fingers stayed twined until they were too far apart to stay together.

Watching Mitchie leave made Nate's heart break.

It hurt. A lot.

--

That was the first and last time Nate Gray let his heart fly.

He married Caitlyn Gellar, they had two children, and he took a break from music, just like he'd always planned.

It was safe.

But every time he saw Shane hug Mitchie, his stomach churned with jealousy. Every time they kissed, his throat closed.

And every time Mitchie said that she loved Shane, Nate's heart shattered.

He wanted Mitchie so badly, more than anything he'd ever wanted.

But he'd given her up for safety.

And that was his biggest regret.

--

Oh man. I finished that in two days. How crazy is that?

I apologize for the ending. It's sad. But it was more realistic then a miracle ending, sooo. I'm leaving you to come up with what happened between Nate and Mitchie after-the-fact. (: It's more fun like that.

Please leave me some nice reviews. I know this isn't my best work, but I tried really hard on it.

**Please review with more than "so cute/sad" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
